1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cryopump and an evacuation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cryopump is a vacuum pump which captures gas molecules on a cryopanel cooled to an extremely low temperature by condensation or adsorption and evacuates the gas molecules. The cryopump is generally used to realize a clean vacuum environment which is demanded in a semiconductor circuit manufacturing process and the like. For example, a cryopump suitable for an ion implantation apparatus is known. It is desirable to configure the cryopump such that a high performance of pumping is realized with low power consumption.